The Things We Regret The Most
by lookonthebrighterside
Summary: When Blaine meets the new Warbler, he doesn't really expect to have any particular feelings for him. Of course, when has Blaine ever been right about these things? Seblaine with some Klaine angst later.
1. Chapter 1

"Honestly, Kurt, I can turn around and come home." Blaine said, looking out of the front window at the doors to Dalton. He hadn't actually told Kurt he was making this trip after school that day, so it really shouldn't have surprised him when Kurt called and asked if he wanted to come over.

There was a sigh on the other line, followed by, "Blaine, go see your friends. I know you miss them. We don't have to spend all our time together."

Blaine laughed quietly. "You're right, we don't have to. I would prefer it, however." he told him simply. He could almost see the small smile, accompanied by a slight blush, on Kurt's beautiful face.

"Just go on." Kurt said after a moment, his voice a bit softer now. "Come over after." he added quickly.

Blaine smirked, shutting off the engine. "Alright. I love you." he said as he got out of the car.

"I love you too." Kurt replied easily enough. They had been saying it often but the words never ceased to give Blaine butterflies in his stomach. Rachel even teased him at lunch the other day, say he looked like a baby deer with his doe eyes.

He hung up the phone, heading up the familiar front steps and opening the large doors. He could hear singing directly ahead and check his watch. He had come right at practice time. It was possibly the most ideal time, because all his friends would be in one place.

He made his way down the long hallway to where the voices were coming from and the closer he got, the better he could hear the song.

_Uptown girl _

_You know I can't afford to buy her pearls _

_But maybe someday when my ship comes in _

_She'll understand what kind of guy I've been _

_And then I'll win _

_And when she's walking _

_She's looking so fine _

_And when she's talking _

_She'll say that she's mine _

He smiled when he realized it was definitely Nick singing. The others hadn't gotten many solos when he was around, but Nick had always tried out very insistently. It seemed his persistence had finally paid off.

He opened the door quietly, peaking around the corner. The mass of uniformed boys gave him deja vu as they did their back and forth step-touch-step-touch dance move that they had become so infamous for.

Jeff, who was closest to the door, turned to see who had come in and immediately stopped dancing. "Blaine!" he said rather loudly, distracting the entire group as he went to hug the boy in question.

A loud cheer rose up amongst the Warblers and Blaine stumbled back as they all tried to hug him at once.

"Guys, you're going to trample me before any of you can hug me!" he said through his laughter. They backed off at that, taking turns.

Nick mussed his hair, smirking. "Less gel." he noted.

Blaine nodded, blushing slightly. "Kurt likes it." he admitted.

"Who's this?" a voice asked from the back of the group. All the heads turned before a few gazes shifted back to Blaine.

"Hey, Blaine, meet Sebastian." Nick said as the guys parted to let them through.

Blaine held out his hand to shake Sebastian's, who did so begrudgingly. He didn't seem like a very happy person from the way he was looking at Blaine. "Nice to meet you." Blaine said anyway, thinking that he mother would skin him alive if he wasn't polite.

Sebastian just nodded before turning to talk to someone else. Blaine looked to Nick, who merely shrugged.

"Tell us back McKinley!" Jeff popped off, hoping to ease the small tension the encounter had left in the air.

After about an hour, many of the guys had wandered off, leaving Jeff, Nick, and Blaine on the couches. Sebastian and his friend were across the room, looking through textbooks of some sort. There was an palpable and uncomfortable feeling hanging in the air with them being there and it was making Blaine uncomfortable. He wasn't sure, but it almost felt like he wasn't wanted.

"Hey guys," Sebastian said, making the three of them jump slightly at his nearness. They were so engrossed in the conversation that they hadn't even heard him come over. "Can I talk to Blaine alone?" he asked.

Blaine turned to look at where Sebastian had been, noticing that his friend was already gone. Nick and Jeff shared a look that spoke volumes before looking at Sebastian uncertainly.

"I just want to discuss how to get all the solos in the group." he said, a real smile lighting his face for the first time. His tone was playful and the two relaxed immediately and stood up.

Blaine followed suit, hugging them both and promising to come see them again. When they were gone, he sat on the arm of the couch, looking at Sebastian. "You don't like me, do you?" he asked after a quiet moment.

Sebastian smirked down at the tile as he moved closer to Blaine. "Actually, quite the opposite." he told him. "I've heard a lot about you. Lead soloist, attractive, and only a Junior on top of that. You were the big man around here." he said.

Blaine shrugged slightly, growing uncomfortable with how close Sebastian had come to him. They were nearly touching and there was no where for Blaine to go without toppling back onto the couch.

"But you left it all behind for your boyfriend, right?" Sebastian asked. Blaine nodded slowly, having to look up at Sebastian now. He hadn't realized just how tall he was. Sebastian looked down at him, the smirk still in place. "Now what would make a person want to do something like that? From what I've heard, he's a bit… prudish." he continued, reaching up to adjust Blaine's bowtie.

Blaine couldn't even make himself move to swat his hands away. The way Sebastian was looking at him; there was a mixture of hunger and need in his eyes that Blaine had never seen before. No one had ever looked at him that way before.

"Kurt isn't a prude." he said, but even as he uttered the words he knew it was a lie.

Kurt was, for all intents and purposes, the biggest virgin on the planet. They barely made out, much less did anything else. It was all such a tease, because Blaine had seen Kurt dance in glee club and those were not the moves of someone who knew nothing about sex. Yet every time they were alone and Blaine tried to move things along, Kurt would stop him.

Sebastian smiled devilishly and Blaine hadn't even realized he had come closer still, their chests touching, their lips centimeters apart. Blaine opened his mouth to protest but nothing would come out and then Sebastian was kissing him.

Blaine had never thought a kiss could feel this way. It was needy and forceful and insistent. Sebastian wasted no time, his hands holding Blaine's face gently as he kissed him roughly, letting his tongue glide over Blaine's bottom lip, almost asking for entrance when Blaine already knew he'd take it.

Kissing Sebastian was like being on fire. Blaine didn't know how long it had lasted or when he had ended up grabbing the front of Sebastian's blazer to hold him closer, but sense caught up with him after a moment. He used to grip he had on Sebastian to push him away.

There was no resistance to the shove and they both moved away from each other. A long look was shared as they both tried to calm their breathing. Blaine was trying to clear his head of the lust that filled him.

Sebastian had kissed him. Worse still, Blaine had encouraged it.

And Kurt…

Blaine gave Sebastian one last look before leaving the room, panic setting into him as he tried to think of what he could do or say. Or if he should say anything at all. He couldn't lie to Kurt, but what would this do to them? In a smaller part of his mind, he started cursing Sebastian's very existence.

Sebastian remained where he was, watching Blaine leave with a satisfied smirk on his face. Most people would have chased after him, but it was unnecessary. Sebastian knew exactly what he had done. He created a rift. A simple act, like that kiss, that would sway Blaine toward him and away from his boyfriend.

Blaine would be back, he knew. Some would say he was cocky, but he just considered it confidence. Everyone came back to him in the end.


	2. Chapter 2

Blaine was miserable.

Maybe that wasn't harsh enough. Maybe there wasn't a word in the world to truly describe how he was feeling. His was constantly sick to his stomach, worry filling him at every turn, making him nervous and depressed.

He hadn't told Kurt what happened. He knew he should have, but he couldn't. He couldn't make himself do that. How was he supposed to tell Kurt that he had kissed someone else? Not only that, but that he had liked it?

That one kiss, however brief it had been, had utterly desimated everything he knew about the art of kissing. It took all he had learned with Kurt and ripped it to shred, stomped on it, and showed him what real kissing felt like. It had been better. So much better. Better than he had ever imagined a kiss could be.

He couldn't tell Kurt that. He loved Kurt. There was no doubt in his mind that he wanted to be with Kurt. When he saw him, everything felt brighter and better, and for a moment he could almost forget what had happened.

At least, until the guilt set in. Then he felt ill and wrong and made excuses to leave.

No matter how much he tried to convince himself otherwise, he wanted to see Sebastian again. He wanted to go back to Dalton and kiss him again. He wanted to show himself that that one kiss couldn't ruin everything he had with Kurt, because Sebastian meant nothing to him. He also knew, however, that matters of the heart had nothing to do with his lust filled thoughts involving the new boy. He couldn't go to Dalton. He couldn't be anywhere near him.

He sat inside his car in front of the Lima Bean, telling himself this over and over again. He was supposed to be meeting Kurt, but he hadn't been able to make himself go inside until he got his thoughts together.

He looked across the parking lot at Kurt's empty car and steeled himself, getting out. The small cafe was packed, which seemed unusual, but he knew why as soon as he walked inside.

Karaoke. Almost all the tables were taken up, and there was already someone on stage. He couldn't see around the people standing in the back due to the lack of seating, but he could hear them. It appeared they had just started.

_Let me catch my breath._

_This is really hard._

_If I start to look like I'm sweating_

_That's 'cause I am._

_I'm not good with words._

_But that's nothing new._

_Still I have to try to explain what I want to do_

_With you…_

_With you._

He froze during the small speaking part within the first few verses. How could that even happen? What were the odds?

"Blaine!" he heard from his left. He turned to see Kurt already seated near the back by the front windows. He smiled brightly and waved him over, giving Blaine no option to run out.

He watched the stage as he walked toward Kurt, wincing when he saw Sebastian at least. He had looked amazing in Dalton's uniform, but out of it? It was like all the Gods a man could worship had gotten together to create this guy that would be Blaine's undoing.

_Run away with me._

_Let me be your ride out of town._

_Let me be the place that you hide._

_We can make our lives on the go._

_Run away with me._

_Texas in the summer is cool._

_We'll be on the road like Jack Kerouac_

_Looking back,_

_Sam, you're ready,_

_Let's go_

_Anywhere._

_Get the car packed and throw me the key._

_Run away with me._

Blaine had just seated himself with Sebastian looked over, catching his eye. A small smile formed, but it didn't last as he continued the song, not taking his eyes off Blaine.

_Sam, I know it's fast._

_I'm in love with you._

_Sam, it's crazy but Sam, I'm crazier for you._

_I have these plans._

_Sam, I have these plans_

_Of a house that we build on a bay_

_When we run away._

He might as well have been replacing 'Sam' with 'Blaine', the way he was looking. Blaine chanced a glance at Kurt, who wasn't even paying attention. Of course.

When the last note faded off, everyone clapped, Kurt included.

"He was really good." he said, sounding impressed. Blaine cursed internally. Who had he angered up in heaven to make life this difficult?

"Yeah. He's great." Blaine agreed uncomfortably. "Um, do you want to get out of here?" he asked after a silent moment.

Kurt looked at him in confusion, but shrugged. "Sure, just give me a minute." he said as he stood up, heading back toward the restrooms.

Almost as soon as his seat was empty and he was out of sight, Sebastian was there. Right across from Blaine, his devilish smile in place.

"Nice to see you again." he said cheekily, amusement lighting his eyes.

"Get away from me." Blaine said immediately, trying his hardest not to even look at him.

Sebastian frowned at that. "That's not a very nice thing to say, Blaine." he told him in a disapproving tone. Blaine said nothing, only spurring him on. "Does he know?" he asked.

"There's nothing to tell him." Blaine replied. This seemed to make Sebastian laugh, though it didn't last. "There isn't. You practically attacked me and I stopped you. End of story." Blaine insisted, but he couldn't tell who he was trying to convince more; himself or Sebastian.

"Maybe he'll believe you, but we both know the truth." he countered. He looked behind Blaine and smiled. "If you want to continue you this later, call me." he said, setting a card on the table before standing up. "Nice to meet you." he added, his tone changing completely.

Blaine looked behind him to see that Kurt was in hearing distance. He picked up the card, folding it in half and sticking it in his pocket as he stood up as well. Sebastian left before Kurt actually reached the table and Blaine wasted no time ushering him out of the door.

He wouldn't call him tonight. He wouldn't even give the card a second look. He'd go home and throw it away. Or maybe he'd set it on fire. Either way, he would not call him.


	3. Chapter 3

Blaine was a bad person. He was a terrible, horrible person and he should have been shot in the foot or run over by a semi-truck. Anything remotely painful should be happening to him for what he was doing at that moment. Any number of awful things were completely deserved for this.

He had called. He struggled and fought with himself, and paced his room for an hour before doing it. It was the weakest moment of his life thus far.

At least, it had been up until he had gotten into his car and driven back to the Lima Bean.

Sebastian was waiting for him in the parking lot when he pulled up, leaning against the hood of his car. "I honestly didn't think you'd show." he said as Blaine got out of his car, leaving his phone in the passenger seat. He didn't even want to consider what he would do if Kurt called.

"I didn't think I would either." he admitted uncomfortably. Sebastian merely smiled, pushing away from the vehicle. "Why did you want to meet here?" Blaine asked him when he didn't say anything else.

Sebastian chuckled. "It's still karaoke night." he told him simply, holding the door open for Blaine when they reached it.

Blaine entered, turning to give him a confused look. "What's your point?" he asked, hearing a couple on the stage already singing.

A couple. Sebastian wanted to sing with him. A duet. And given what little he did know about him, he had a feeling the song choice would be less than appropriate.

"The way you're eyes light up when you realize something is adorable." Sebastian told him with a chuckle, taking his hand to drag him to the front.

Blaine's whole body tingled from the touch, like an electric current was pulsating through him over and over again, starting from this one connection between them and spreading like wildfire. It was the strangest sensation he had ever felt.

"We can't- But we-" he stammered, coming to a halt behind Sebastian as the couple on the stage stepped down, both giggling wildly and falling all over each other in the adorable way of a cute couple in love.

"Live a little, Anderson." Sebastian said with a wink, pulling him onto the stage.

Blaine stood behind his microphone, simply nodding in reply.

When the music started, he sighed heavily. He knew the song well. He often laid on his bed with this soundtrack on repeat. He was very, very familiar with this particular song and he knew this was going to come back to bite him in the ass later.

_You build me up_

_You knock me down_

_Provoke a smile_

_And make me frown_

_You are the queen of runaround_

_You know it's true_

_You chew me up_

_And spit me out_

_Enjoy the taste_

_I leave in your mouth_

_You look at me_

_I look at you_

_Neither of us know what to do_

Regardless of how much Blaine didn't want to like Sebastian, he couldn't help but watch him as he sang. His attitude and style had changed drastically from his performance earlier. Before, there was a softer, more emotional Sebastian behind the mic. Now? Now he was pure sex appeal. He dragged his eyes away from him, starting the next part so they were singing together.

_There may not_

_Be another way to your heart_

_So I guess I'd better find a new way in_

_I shiver when I hear your name_

_Think about you but it's not the same_

_I won't be satisfied 'till I'm under your skin_

Blaine felt that lust he had been burying deep down building up again. He had been trying so hard to deny it, but Sebastian had chosen the perfect song to ruin him with.

The monitor prompted him to sing solo and he felt the words cut deep, knowing they meant something.

_Immobilized by the thought of you_

_Paralyzed by the sight of you_

_Hypnotized by the words you say_

_Not true but I believe anyway_

Sebastian's part was next and Blaine literally shivered as he sang the words, looking right at him.

_So come to bed It's getting late_

_There's no more time for us to waste_

_Remember how my body tastes_

_You feel your heart begin to race_

_There was a subtle wink at the end and Blaine's eyes widened slightly._

_There may not_

_Be another way to your heart_

_So I guess I'd better find a new way in_

_I shiver when I hear your name_

_Think about you but it's not the same_

_I won't be satisfied I'm under your skin_

As soon as the song ended, Blaine bolted off of the stage and out of the coffee shop. He stopped by his car, his breathing heavy and his heart pounding. Everything was so twisted inside his mind and he didn't know what to make of what had just happened.

When a hand touched his shoulder lightly, he spun around quickly.

"Everything alright?" Sebastian asked, smirking knowingly.

Blaine glared at him for a minute, stuck somewhere between hitting him and throwing him up against the side of the car and kissing him.

He chose the latter.

Sebastian's lips tasted the same as the last time and he wanted to devour him. He wanted to drown in this kiss, his hands roamed Sebastian's chest, untucking his shirt and slipping underneath it. He just wanted to touch him everywhere; feel every single inch of him.

Sebastian kissed him back without hesitation, his hands tangling in Blaine's hair to hold him in place. When he pulled back for air, Blaine moved down to kiss his neck. He undid the top buttons on his shirt, giving himself more exposed skin to kiss. He nipped gently at the sensitive skin at the junction between Sebastian's neck and shoulder and a deep moan resonated from his throat.

Too deep. It was foreign. It should have been higher, and softer. It should have been Kurt.

Blaine pulled back then and Sebastian let him, looking confused.

"I have to go." Blaine said breathlessly, running his hand through his hair as he kept his eyes trained on the front tire of his car.

Sebastian stepped away from the door, already rebuttoning his shirt. Blaine kept his eyes down as he unlocked the car and got inside, slamming the door shut behind him.

Unfortunately, he didn't miss Sebastian's parting words;

"Call me."


	4. Chapter 4

Blaine sat on his bed for a while after he got home, staring at his phone and fluxuating between fright and determination.

He dialed the number more than once and came close to hitting send, always to close out, lock the phone, and toss it to the end of the bed. That would last all of two minutes before he was retrieving it and repeating the pattern. It was like a twisted, emotional dance.

He took a deep breath, punching in numbers once more and finally hitting the little green button. He pressed it to his ear, biting his lip uncertainly.

"Well, this is a surprise." a voice on the other end said.

"Kurt?" Blaine said softly, tears already brimming in his eyes.

All teasing left Kurt's voice immediately. "What's wrong?" he asked immediately. Blaine heard rustling in the background and could just imagine Kurt scrambling to leave his bedroom or get off the couch or out of the kitchen, ready to come to him at a moments notice.

"I need you." he whispered, his voice cracking as he started crying. It was like a dam had broken somewhere inside of him and every emotion he had had since meeting Sebastian had rushed forward, turning into tears of pain and regret. He couldn't seem to stop them and he dropped his phone without listen for a reply.

It was only twenty minutes before Kurt was there. Blaine's parents weren't home from work yet, and thankfully the front door was unlocked so he could walk right in. He went straight up to Blaine's bedroom, pushing open the door.

Blaine wasn't crying any longer, laying there with his back to the door, his pillow clutched to his chest. His phone had somehow ended up on the floor and Kurt picked it up on his way around the bed.

He kneeled beside Blaine's head, not saying a word as he reached out to brush away a few stray tears.

Blaine pulled back immediately, shaking his head furiously. "Don't." he said, wiping his own face. "You can't."

"Why not?" Kurt asked immediately, his eyes registering hurt.

Blaine sighed, making himself sit up. He opened his clenched fist, holding out the tiny, crumpled card toward him. Kurt looked at it for a moment before looking back at Blaine. He took it slowly, unfolding it.

"He gave you his phone number?" he asked, sounding confused and almost amused. "I don't get it." he said with a shrug.

"He gave me his number... So I could call him to see him again." Blaine told him, his voice so quiet that Kurt could hardly hear him.

"Well, you told him we were together, right?" Kurt asked, still not seeing what was so wrong that Blaine looked like this.

"He knew before he ever came over to the table." Blaine wasn't even looking at him as he spoke, deciding to go with the bandaid approach and just get it all out. "I met Sebastian at Dalton." he told him.

There was a moment of silence as Kurt absorbed that. "And?" he asked, because he could feel there was more. It was coming to him now; that dread. The deep sense that something had happened before today that he hadn't been aware of.

"He kissed me." Blaine told him.

Kurt stood up abruptly, looking down at Blaine now. "And?" he asked more urgently, panic starting to set in.

"I kissed him back." he said. "Then and again tonight."

Kurt was frozen for all of two minutes before he turned and headed for the door. Blaine jumped up instantly, chasing after him.

"Kurt please!" he begged, reaching out for his hand.

Kurt stopped and turned, extending his arm as a way of telling Blaine to keep away from him. "Shut up!" he said sharply, angry tears running down his face. "I don't want to hear it! I don't care!"

"Kurt, I'm sorry!" Blaine cried anyway, surprised he had more tears to shed at all. Kurt shook his head sharply but Blaine kept going. "I love you! You know I do! I don't want to be with him!"

Kurt rolled his eyes at that, sneering at him. "But you could meet up with him behind my back? You kissed him, Blaine!" he screamed.

"I know! I know I did!" Blaine said immediately, feeling something inside him start to twist uncomfortably.

"Don't come near me again." Kurt said, his voice quiet but hard, like he was holding himself back. Blaine opened his mouth to speak, but was silenced by the look Kurt was giving him.

Hatred. And pain. There was so much pain in those beautiful blue eyes and Blaine didn't know how to handle it. He didn't know how to fix this.

Kurt turned without another word and left the house. Blaine listened until he heard tires fading across the gravel road before slumping against the wall, too numb to try to take the few steps back to his room.


	5. Chapter 5

Blaine didn't leave his house the entire next day. His parents had come home to a catatonic son who refused to even look at them and locked himself in his bedroom. He didn't get up for school the next day, and as worried as they were, they let him stay home.

The next morning, however, he got up when his alarm went off and went through his morning routine as usual. There was a numb feeling all through him as he got dressed. He had spent his whole day thinking, going over every single thing that happened, and he had decided it was better that Kurt had ended things. Kurt didn't deserve to be with someone who would do what Blaine did.

And when he really thought about it, there had to have been a reason for what he did. It had boggled him all day long, because there was no doubt he loved Kurt. He felt it every time he looked at him; a small tug on his heart and a smile unconciously lighting up his face.

So what could have made him do what he did?

Lust. It had taken a while to figure it out, but he had. He had lusted after Sebastian from the moment they kissed in the Warblers' practice room. He loved Kurt, but when Sebastian had kissed him... It was a kiss that set him on fire on the inside. He felt things he had never felt with Kurt before. It had unlocked a part of himself he didn't even know existed and, in the end, that part ruined his relationship with Kurt.

He left for school in a daze and the first half of his day was a blur of classes. The only thing he remember was not seeing Kurt at his locker like he usually did. At lunch, he found a table in the back by himself. Rachel had avoided him all morning, only looking at him in the halls with such disapproval that he knew Kurt had talked to her.

Just before lunch ended, right as he was about to leave, Brittany and Santana came over, sitting down on either side of him.

"Hi Blaine." Brittany said quietly. He looked at her and gave a small nod before shifting his eyes back to his food.

"Listen, everyone in Glee club knows, and I'm really sorry for how the oompa loompa is going to treat you, but you can sit with us, okay?" Santana told him, patting his shoulder gently.

He nodded again and was surprised when Brittany gave him a quick hug before standing up and leading Santana back out of the cafeteria.

He sat through Glee club, one girl on either side of him, in complete silence. There was almost a chill in the air, coming right from Rachel's direction. Everyone seemed to be feeling it, and though they weren't all responding the same way, he could feel their disdain for him.

He spent the rest of the class praying for it to end and was the first out when the bell rang. He didn't even stop at his locker, going right to his car. He stopped short in the parking lot, noticing a car that looked suspiciously like Sebastian's parked two spaces over.

He was wary when he got to his car, and of course, like predicted, Sebastian was there, leaning against the hood. He was still in his Dalton's uniform, sunglasses on, not even looking in Blaine's direction.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Blaine asked. The first real emotion he had felt in the last two days finally hit him, and he wasn't please to find himself angry.

Sebastian looked at him, a smirk on his face. He took of the glasses, looking Blaine over for a minute. "I like this look. Very laid back." he commented, completely avoiding the question.

Blaine stalked over to the car door, opening it to throw his books inside. "Get away from my car." he said irritably, not even looking at him anymore.

"What's wrong with you?"

Blaine turned to him at the question, his hands balling into fists. "What's wrong with me?" he repeated, stalking over to him. "What's wrong with me is that I told my boyfriend the truth about what happened and he left me." he said, so much venom in his voice that Sebastian actually took a step back. "And I don't fucking blame him!"

Sebastian held up his hands defensively, not sure if Blaine was on the verge of hitting him or not. "Hey, I'm sorry..." he said, but Blaine just laughed.

"That's such bullshit! You started this. You started all of this!" he yelled, not even noticing that people were starting to gather to watch this.

"I kissed you once!" Sebastian reminded him. "After that, it was all on you!"

"You kissed me, but you knew I was with Kurt!" Blaine shot back.

"You didn't have to kiss me back!"

This caught Blaine off guard and he reeled back, eyes falling to the ground immediately like Sebastian had just slapped him. "Get away from me." he muttered after a minute.

"Whatever you say. You still have my number." Sebastian said before heading back over to his car.

A hand rested on Blaine's shoulder but he brushed it off, not even looking over at Brittany as he got in his car. He couldn't talk to anyone right now. He needed to go. He needed to get away from this school, and from Lima in general. He just needed to get out.


	6. Chapter 6

The week followed in a consistent pattern; get up, get ready, go to school, be ignored, come home, sleep. He usually fit in time to eat here and there, but otherwise, Blaine didn't do anything he wasn't forced to do. He hardly participated in Glee club, especially because he felt like every time he moved someone would glare at him. Santana had nearly slapped Rachel the other day for looking at him when he coughed.

He was pretty sure the only people that didn't hate him were Santana and Brittany. They stuck by him unless they had to go to their own classes, and when asked why, Brittany had merely said, "People make mistakes."

He let it go after that.

On Saturday morning, his parents let him sleep in and he didn't wake up until noon. When he went downstairs, the house was empty, but there was a note on the fridge.

_Blaine,_

_ Your friend Sebastian called. He sounded worried. We'll be back later._

_ -Mom and Dad_

He sighed, balling up the note and tossing it in the trash. He didn't know how Sebastian had gotten his home number, but assumed he had used one of the Warblers to do it. Either way, going through his parents was low, and he wasn't going to call him back.

He had just sat down in front of the couch when a succession of rapid knocks rained down on the door. He jumped, nearly spilling the cereal he had made all over the carpet. Setting the bowl on the side table, he got up and went to look out of the peep hole.

Sebastian.

_'How does he know where I live?'_ Blaine asked himself, trying to think of a good reason not to answer. His car was out front, so there was no pretending he wasn't home.

"Blaine! Come on!" Sebastian called through the door, knocking again.

Blaine sighed before slowly unlocking the door and pulling it open. "What?" he asked briskly, keeping the emotion out of his voice as best he could.

"I have to apologize." Sebastian replied immediately. Blaine's eyes widened, but there was no pause for him to say anything. "You're right. I shouldn't have kissed you that first time. It was disrespectful, but I'm so used to just taking what I want that I didn't even care." he rushed on, looking frazzled and nervous.

"You're right. You didn't care." Blaine said coolly. Sebastian didn't even try and argue. "But you were right the other day, too. I could have stopped this after the first kiss." he added quietly.

It was Sebastian's turn to look shocked. "So we're both admitting we're wrong?" he asked, almost smiling.

Blaine nodded. "I guess we are." he agreed, stepping out of the doorway. "Come in." he said, surprising himself. He didn't know why he felt the compulsion to invite him into the house, but he didn't fight it.

Sebastian stepped inside awkwardly, looking around. "I knew you weren't going to call me, so I got Jeff to tell me where you lived." he told him, answering a question Blaine hadn't even asked.

"I figured it had to be something like that." he responded with a shrug. "Do you want something to drink?" he asked, leading him toward the kitchen.

"Whatever you have is fine." Sebastian agreed, following him.

After Blaine got him a Coke and they were both seated at the table, Sebastian broached a new topic. "Are you going to try and get him back?"

Blaine gaped at him for a moment. "You're really asking me that?" he asked, avoiding the question.

"I saw how upset you were, Blaine. He means more to you than you're willing to admit outloud to me." he responded easily.

Blaine nodded at that. "But..." he started awkwardly, not sure how to say this. Sebastian was patient, taking a sip of his drink and waiting for him to collect his thoughts. "I can't be with him." he said slowly. There was a pain in the words, like it physically hurt him to say this.

"Why do you think that?" Sebastian asked.

"Because there's a reason I kissed you back, and then again in the parking lot." he told him. "I'm not getting enough from Kurt, physically, and I can't push him for it. I can't put him in that position. Plus, there's no way he's forgiving me." he added with a shrug.

Sebastian mulled that over before sighing. "You know what you need?" he asked.

Blaine cocked an eyebrow questioningly, waiting to hear what Sebastian seemed to think he could do that would make this better.

"A party. With a lot of alcohol."

The idea actually sounded perfect to Blaine, and he nodded. "I think you're right." he agreed simply.

Apparently he wasn't going to spend his whole weekend in his bedroom after all.


	7. Chapter 7

**I want everyone to take notice. The rating of this story has changed, because my friend, and the whole reason I'm writing this, really wanted something smutty. So I gave it to her. I marked to beginning and end of the smut, so you can skip it, though I'm not sure how that'll effect the way it's read! Okay! On with it then!**

When they left the house later that night, taking separate vehicles, Blaine was a little more hesitant than he had been earlier. It wasn't as if he drank very much, which made him somewhat of a light weight when he did. He didn't know if that was the best idea around Sebastian. The last time, he had kissed Rachel Berry and ended up questioning his sexuality.

But at the moment, that sounded like a good alternative to sitting around his bedroom, thinking about Kurt. He could go to Dalton, hang out with his friends, and drown himself in a customary red party cup of whatever Sebastian gave him.

The party was already being set up when they arrived and he was surprised to see Wes and David there.

"Blaine!" they cried in unison when he entered, hugging him immediately.

For the first time in a few days, a genuine smile lit up Blaine's face as he hugged them back. "Hey guys," he said.

"What are you doing here?" David asked when they let him go.

"Yeah, and where's Kurt?" Wes added, making Blaine tense.

Sebastian came to the rescue then, putting his arms around the two boys shoulders. "Hey, he's ours for the night. I kidnapped him." he said, winking at Blaine.

Neither of them argued with that, beginning to chat excitedly about anything and everything they could think of. Any time they asked Blaine a question, he would throw out a simple answer before asking them something in return, keeping the conversation off of himself as much as possible.

"Here. You look like you need it." Sebastian said from behind him about thirty minutes later, a red cup obscuring Blaine's view suddenly.

He took hold of it immediately, smelling the contents. He wasn't sure what it was mixed with, but there was definitely vodka in there. He took a long drink, wincing slightly as it burned down his throat. "Thanks." he managed to say, shaking his head.

Wes and David had gone off to talk to some girls that had managed to get onto the school grounds without being caught, so he was left milling around. It was fine by him. The music and laughter in the room was so loud, he didn't have much time to think.

"Stop looking like someone ran over your puppy." Sebastian said after a minute, startling him back into the present. Blaine gave him a disgusted look and he sighed. "You look so depressed. Cheer up. It's a party." he reiterated.

Blaine rolled his eyes, taking another drink. "Because that's so easy." he replied sarcastically.

"Oh, come on!" Sebastian said, taking the cup away and setting it on a coffee table nearby. He took Blaine by the hands, pulling him out onto what had become the dance floor. It was packed with bodies, all trying to cram themselves into the small area.

"I am not drunk enough for this." Blaine mumbled, though that might not have been necessarily true. He was feeling a little dizzy from just the one cup. He wondered to himself just how much vodka had been in that.

Sebastian didn't respond, pulling Blaine's body closer to his, hands on Blaine's hips lightly. Blaine let him lead, their bodies pressed together as the beat flowed through them both. It had gone from fun and lighthearted to heated very suddenly, but Blaine wasn't complaining.

When Sebastian's lips started a soft trail of kisses up his neck, stopping at his jaw line, he still didn't complain. It felt good, and he had no reason to say no now. His hands, which had been on Sebastian's waist, moved lower to his hips. He made a bold move, sliding one finger under the hem of his pants and Sebastian pulled back to look at him.

That all too familiar smirk, which had led to all of Blaine's problems, was firmly in place. "Are you trying to tell me something?" he asked quietly, mimicking Blaine's hand movements.

"I think you know exactly what I'm saying." Blaine countered easily.

That was all the incentive that Sebastian needed. He let go off Blaine's hips, taking one of his hands instead, to lead him out of the main room. They found a small conference room, slipping inside and locking the door behind them.

Hands were everywhere, unbuttoning shirts and undoing belts. Their lips were frantic as they kissed anything they could reach; necks, faces, and as clothes started to come off, collarbones and chests.

Then Blaine was pressed up against the wall, Sebastian's hands in his hair as he kissed him hard and long. When he pulled back to look at him, Sebastian's eyes were lust blown, searching Blaine's face for any sign of uncertainty. "I'll make you feel better, Blaine." he said quietly, dropping to his knees.

Blaine tensed as Sebastian undid the button on his jeans, taking his time in sliding them down his hips. Blaine was starting to grow fidgetty, uncomfortable inside his boxers already. Sebastian looked up at him, smirking again before pulling his boxers down as well, letting both articles of clothing pool at his feet.

He had to watch, unable to tear his eyes away, as Sebastian took the head of his cock into his mouth, teasing him with his tongue, taking him in a few inches at a time before pulling away completely.

This was all so new to Blaine that he couldn't help the loud moan that escaped his throat, his head falling back and hitting the wall rather hard. He didn't much mind, deciding then that if Sebastian never stopped doing what he was doing, it'd be just fine by him.

There was a moment of hesitation as Sebastian pulled away again and Blaine looked back down at him. Sebastian leaned back slightly, his hand going to Blaine's hips in an effort to hold him in place.

"Don't move, understand?" he instructed. Blaine nodded, not sure what Sebastian was doing, but very much willing at this point.

There was a pause in Sebastian's movement, and in that tiny space of time, Blaine had a moment to consider what was happening. Sebastian was on his knees in front of him. This was Blaine's first sexual encounter, with someone he had known for barely a week. His thoughts flickered to Kurt but then Sebastian's mouth was on him fully and all thoughts fled him.

If Sebastian hadn't been pressing him back against the wall by his hips, he would have thrusted forward, unable to control himself. A string of curses left his mouth as he grabbed for the lamp table beside him, steadying himself.

No one had ever touched Blaine like this. It was so intimate, and strange. It was all new territory, but obviously Sebastian knew what he was doing as he licked and sucked with each bob of his head.

And Blaine was embarrassingly close, moaning at every single movement Sebastian made. This seemed to spurn him on, however, humming around Blaine's cock, his warm mouth vibrating and sending shivers up and down Blaine's spine.

"Fuck, Sebastian, I'm going to-" he starts to say, but losing the words as Sebastian does something particularly impressive with his tongue and Blaine thrusts forward immediately, his head falling back as he moans so loud, he's sure anyone in the building can hear him.

It's like his entire body just explodes, stars popping in front of his eyes, his frame shaking slightly. Sebastian doesn't pull away, still sucking and swallowing; something Blaine didn't even know he'd enjoy.

When he can catch his breath, Blaine looks down to see Sebastian grinning up at him.

"Well worth the wait..." he murmurs, pulling Blaine's boxers and pants back up, doing them up for him before standing up himself.

"That was..." Blaine trailed off uncertainly, still feeling a little dizzy and unsteady.

Sebastian shook his head, laughing quietly. "I know." he said smugly. "How about we get back to the party?" he asked with a wink.

Blaine grinned himself, shaking his head. "I have a better idea."


	8. Chapter 8

When Blaine woke up the next morning, his head was pounding and his entire body felt heavy. He tried to open his eyes, but winced at the sunlight filling his room.

At least, he assumed it was his room. Though, he wasn't sure he would have actually went home, with the state he was in the night before.

After a few minutes, he opened his eyes again, this time more prepared for the light. Looking around, he realized he definitely was not home or in his own bed.

'How do I manage this? Every single time?' he wondered to himself as he sat up, swaying slightly as the pain in his skull increased. He didn't remember getting here or what he was even doing before they left. He was fairly certain his last memory did not involve them leaving that room, though after that, he couldn't really say.

A door opened beside him and he looked over to see Sebastian walk in, a smile on his face. "Look who's awake!" he said teasingly.

Blaine rolled his eyes, though even that hurt his head. "What time is it?" he asked. "And how much did you let me drink?"

"I'm not your mother, Blaine. You drank as much as you wanted to." he told him, going to sit next to him on the bed. "And it's noon."

Blaine groaned, falling back on the bed. "My parents are going to kill me." he mumbled as he pulled a pillow over his face.

Sebastian chuckled, grabbing the pillow and tugging it away from him to dangle a pill bottle over his head. Blaine snatched it from him, sitting up and popping the top off. He dry swallowed two quickly, hoping they would work quickly.

Sebastian chuckled as he watched him, shaking his head. "Wes called your parents and explained that your phone had died and you fell asleep on his couch while studying with him."

Blaine nodded slowly, looking at him. "Why are you so chipper? You were drinking just like I was." he said accusingly.

"I took precautions before I went to bed." Sebastian told him with a wink before standing up and stretching. "You can stay as long as you want. Sleep, eat, whatever. Wes and David drove your car over this morning, so if you want to leave, you can do that too."

There was something uncomfortably formal about the way he said it that made Blaine feel like he was intruding. He climbed out of the bed, finding his shirt and jeans next to the bed where he must have undressed himself. He pulled the clothes back on quickly, looking around and seeing his phone and keys on the beside table. He picked them both up, slipping the phone into his pocket.

"So, you're leaving?" Sebastian asked as he watched him.

Blaine looked at him and shrugged. "Unless you have a better idea..." he mumbled. A smirk crossed Sebastian's face and Blaine glared at him. "I'm not drunk now, remember?" he said icily.

The smirk widened. "You weren't drunk the first time." he reminded him.

This made Blaine wince. "I was close enough." he mumbled, though that wasn't exactly true. It didn't matter. He wouldn't be making the same mistakes twice. "I'm leaving. I'll see you later." he said, heading around Sebastian and out of the door.

A hand caught his arm, spinning him around quickly. Lips pressed against his softly, surprising him. He had become so accustomed to the rough, abbrasive kissing, that this was almost too gentle.

And then it was over and he was looking at Sebastian, unable to stop himself from smiling too. "You'll call me?" Sebastian asked.

Blaine nodded, shocked by the uncertainty in the question. It was like an all new Sebastian; sweet and unsure. It clashed wildly with the one he had first met, and he was still trying to decide which one was an act and which was the real thing as he pulled out of the driveway and headed home.

"Oh, they totally had sex." Santana said the following Monday at school, a huge smirk on her face.

Blaine rolled his eyes, poking at the lump of unidentifiable food on his plate with the plastic spoon in his hand. "We didn't have sex." he said simply.

"Then what was it?" Brittany asked, leaning forward and looking at him so intently, it was as if she thought he held the answers to her biggest questions. Maybe this was her biggest question. At least, for the day.

"He... Uh..." He felt his face flush as he tried to explain, unable to get the words out.

They both exchanged wide eyed looks before laughing. "Oh my God, he gave you a blow job!" Santana exclaimed.

Blaine sighed, dropping the spoon and looking at them. "Yes, he gave me a blow job." he confirmed, making them both laugh even harder.

"Was it good?" Brittany asked after a moment, taking a bite of her apple and grinning at him. "I've always wondered what I blow job felt like."

Santana nodded in agreement. "Sometimes, I think it'd be cool to have a penis just to know." she agreed.

Blaine rolled his eyes again but laughed this time. "It felt... I don't know. It felt like someone had their mouth on my cock. What else can I say?" he said with a shrug.

Brittany snorted, dropping her apple. "Just say cock again." she told him, trying her hardest not to laugh and earning a tater tot shot at her.

"When do we get to meet him?" Santana asked now.

Blaine shook his head immediately. "I'm probably not going to see him again." he told her.

"You can't just leave him hanging like that!" Brittany argued. "Obviously he likes you."

Santana shook her head. "Hey, if he just wanted a drunk quickly, more power to him." she said with a shrug.

Brittany frowned. "Well, if you do call him again, you should bring us along. Kinda like a double date or something." she said.

Blaine considered that. "I guess it'd be okay if I brought you two along." he mused. The girls exchanged a look before high fiving as the bell rang for the end of lunch. "You two are insane." he informed them.

If anything good had come from all of this, however, it was definitely these two being his friend. It was all he could really be grateful for in this situation.


	9. Chapter 9

Blaine was good on his word for the next few days. He didn't call Sebastian and he didn't go anywhere he might have seen him. He wasn't really avoiding him, but he didn't want to deal with what had happened.

Because no matter what Santana said about sex being meaningless, it meant something to Blaine. It was important to him, and he had wanted to wait. And sure, maybe they hadn't actually had sex, but they had done something. That was enough to make Blaine feel wrong about the whole situation.

"You can't pretend it didn't happen." Brittany said a few days later. He had finally confessed to her what had been upsetting him the last few days. He didn't want Santana to know, but Brittany was always so sweet, he figured it couldn't hurt anything to open up to her.

"I know," he agreed. "But it's hard to even think about talking to him now. I mean, what if he expects..." he trailed off, not wanting to say it.

"Then tell him you don't want to." she said simply. "You can always say no. The way he responds to it will let you know if he really likes you for not." she told him with a small shrug.

He looked at her for a moment, smiling softly. "Thanks, Britt. I didn't expect-" he stopped, contemplating his next words.

"You didn't expect me to be able to help?" she asked, smiling then. "I know. No one ever expects me to have any answers, because usually I don't. At least not the right ones." she said.

He shook his head. "You're so much smarter than everyone gives you credit for." he told her, pulling her into a loose hug.

She hugged him back briefly before pulling back. "Call him. Meet him for coffee or something. And tell him you don't want to have sex."

He laughed and nodded, watching her head down the hall to meet Santana for Glee Club. He hadn't been attending anymore, since they were the only two that even wanted him there. It didn't matter anymore. He didn't sing, so he was useless to the group.

When school let out for the day, he went straight to his car, phone already out and dialing Sebastian's number. Brittany was right and he had to face this.

It only rang twice before there was a click and then, "I thought maybe you were avoiding me."

Blaine couldn't help but smile a little, shaking his head, though Sebastian couldn't see him. "What if I told you I was?" he asked.

"I'd believe it." came the reply, sounding a bit wounded. Blaine didn't say anything for a moment and Sebastian continued, "What changed?"

"I talked to a friend." Blaine said simply.

"And what did that friend have to say?" Sebastian asked.

"Meet me for coffee." Blaine replied, avoiding the question.

There was a pause and then laughter. "Alright. I'll see you soon." The other line clicked, signalling that Sebastian had hung up. Blaine tossed his phone into the passenger seat and was just about to start the car when there was a tap on his window. He jumped, turning to see Rachel outside his car.

"Can I help you?" he asked after rolling down the window.

She nodded, looking all business. "You can win Kurt back." she said. He opened his mouth to argue but she raised a hand to silence him. "No. Don't talk." she said briskly. "He's depressed, Blaine. He misses you. And as much as you screwed up, he wants you still. So you fix this."

And with that statement, she turned and walking away, heading back toward Finn, who was waiting by the school building.

Blaine stared after her, not sure what to do. He could listen to her, and try and win Kurt back. He could try and fix things, even though he still believed Kurt deserved better. And as much as he wanted to... He also wanted to go to the Lima Bean and see Sebastian.

How did these things keep happening?


	10. Chapter 10

**We're gonna call this the last chapter. I love each and every one of you that's read this and commented and I'm so glad everyone enjoyed it so much. You guys are absolutely wonderful and I hope this ending is to your liking!**

Blaine pulled into the parking space, shifting the car out of drive immediately and shutting it off. He had made his decision and he refused to back down. This was the right choice, he was certain of it.

He walked into the coffee shop, eyes roaming for Sebastian immediately, but he didn't seem to be there yet. He got in line, ordered his coffee, and found a table, sitting down near the back of the room and facing the door.

His phone beeped in his pocket and he pulled it out, surprised to see a text from Brittany.

Are you doing it!

He smiled at the screen, texting her back quickly.

Yes, Britt. I'm meeting him for coffee right now.

The bell over the door chimed and he looked up, watching Sebastian walk inside, still in uniform. He couldn't help the smile that was on his face, regardless of his feelings toward their situation.

Sebastian wasn't Kurt, that was true. And Blaine knew he loved Kurt. He probably always would, because he firmly believed you'd never forget your first love. However, that didn't excuse what he had done to Kurt, and even if Kurt was prepared to forgive him and move on, Blaine knew it wouldn't be fair.

He had done things with Sebastian that Kurt would have never allowed and, in a way, that changed Blaine. He couldn't honestly say that he regretted what happened, and that was just one of the many reasons Kurt shouldn't take him back.

"Well, don't you look thrilled to be here."

Blaine looked up, shaken from his thoughts, to find Sebastian in front of him, coffee in hand.

"What makes you think I'm not?" he asked, forcing his smile back in place in hopes of recovering the moment.

Sebastian laughed softly, sitting down across from him. "When I walked over, you had your head down and the most somber expression that I've ever seen in my life." he told him. "So, start talking. What made you look like that?"

Blaine looked down at his coffee, twisting the lid slowly as he considered that. "Kurt wanted to see me." he told him finally, deciding honesty was the best policy.

Sebastian's eyes widened. "And did you want to see him?" he asked after a pause, sounding very neutral.

Blaine thought about that for a long time before nodding. "Of course I did." he admitted. "But Kurt deserves better than someone who cheats on him, and regardless of how bad I feel about it, I can't say I'd change what happened." he said, looking at Sebastian for the first time.

There was a stunned look on the boy's face that made Blaine laugh. "Nothing about it? At all?" he asked.

"Maybe the sequence of events, but not the end result. Not what happened at the party, or choosing to come here instead." he said with a shrug.

Sebastian seemed to contemplate that for a long time, taking a drink of his coffee. "So, you're not getting back together with Kurt?" he asked.

"Never say never." Blaine replied with a small smile. "But now? No. I don't have any plans to. I need to sort out what I want and need for now, and what I need is time to figure out what led me to cheat in the first place." he said.

Sebastian nodded at that. "So, if I asked you to go on a date with me, you'd say no?" he continued. Blaine laughed, which made Sebastian roll his eyes. "I'm not looking for anything serious, Blaine. I don't think I can do serious. But..." he paused, making sure Blaine was really listening. "I don't think it would hurt either of us to have someone if the need arises."

"Like friends with benefits?" Blaine asked, and Sebastian nodded. "That doesn't sound like a bad idea, actually..."

No, not a bad idea at all. Honestly, who was it going to hurt if Blaine got a little action while he did his thinking? And who better to enjoy those benefits with than Sebastian, right?

Blaine smiled, extending his hand toward Sebastian. "When the need arises, then." he said.

Sebastian took his hand, cocking one eyebrow. "I think the need is going to arise tonight, if you're interested."

Blaine laughed, pulling his hand away and standing up. "Call me." he said with a wink before heading out of the coffee shop.

Maybe Blaine had changed since meeting Sebastian not too long ago. Or maybe it was just that sex in any form could change a person. Whatever the reason may be, Blaine was going to enjoy his new-found flirtatious side and think about it tomorrow.

Tonight, he was going to be busy.


End file.
